terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Urbamia
Urbamia is the capital of the Skilamrilusian Empire, and of the province of Skilamrilusa. It is the most populated city in the known world. It is located were the river Skilania runs out in the ocean Abyri Akusia. History Founding Acording to the legend Urbamia was founded in the year 2, by a man named Tuluve. Tuluve lived in Mondus Akusia, where they worshiped the god Naphenoton. In the year 0 a giant comet passed the sky, and Tuluve heard the voice of Naphenoton. Naphenoton told him that the people of Mondus Akusia had become too careless towards the gods, and that Tuluve was chosen to start a new nation, that would be the new favorite people of Naphenoton. Tuluve was told to travel westwards, and that he would be guided towards the right location. In the year 2 he reached it- where Skilania and Abyri Akusia met. In the middle of the river there was an island, and there he raised the founding stone of the city- as well as the Skilamrilusian Empire. He was then ordered to gather the local tribes living along the river, and unite them in the empire. Naphenoton made Tuluve twice as tall, and with a voice of thunder. When the locals attacked him, their blades and arrow deflected, and he was unharmed. The people and chieftains then bowed down to him, and they became his subjects. Together they starting building the city in in the year 3. As the city grew, the empire did as well, and by the time Tuluve died in the year 30, he ruled the areas of todays Skilamrilusa. The legecy of Tuluve was the foundation of the religion of Tuluvianism. Sigmund Sørherjer In 989 Sigmund Sørherjer successfully penetrated- as the only person ever- the defence of the city, and kidnapped the son of emperor Manalius V. It is not known how this was done, as it seems incredible that a gang of pirates managed to get into the best defended place in the entire empire, but there are different explenations: * The Nordic version: The sight of these fierce warriors was enought to brake the morale of the garrison- whom anywas was a lazy group of soldiers more used to terrorizing civilians than to be anywhere near a battlefield. Those who did not flee was slaughtered by the brave northern warriors. * The Skilamrian version: A traitor or one of the pirates had managed to infiltrate the defence on forehand, and managed to open the gates. Many of the soldiers were also away at the time, as Manalius V was celebrating a noblemans birthday in another part of the city. After this, the defencive rutines was improved severely, as well as the standard of the Urbamicrindia. Layout Urbamia is located on both sides of Skilania. Several big bridges connect the two sides. Several channels are directed from the river, and flows throught the city paralel to the river. In the middle of the river there is also an island with a fort on it. This fort surrenders the emperor's palace, and there is only two bridges connection the islandfort to the mainland- one on each side. Category:Cities Category:Geography